Local Authority
by Mrs. Pollifax
Summary: Vala questions one of SG-1’s more repetitive tasks – Saving Daniel Jackson. Sam, Vala, & Daniel friendship, very mild Daniel/Vala UST.


**Title: **Local Authority  
**Summary: **Vala questions one of SG-1's more repetitive tasks – Saving Daniel Jackson.  
**Word Count:**634  
**Season: **Early season 10  
**Pairings: **Sam, Vala, & Daniel friendship; mild D/V UST  
**A/N: **In which I attempted to write D/V off a prompt because someone asked me to; however, I didn't completely follow directions. Still, I disclaim both credit and responsibility.

* * *

"You know, I'm getting really tired of this," Vala yelled as she sprinted across the darkened room to join Sam, her voice barely carrying over the sound of the firefight in the hallway they'd just left. She leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the door leading from the guards' station in which they stood to the holding cells beyond. 

"Of what, exactly?" Sam ducked around the doorframe, aiming her weapon with precision to take out two enemy soldiers before retreating to her previous sheltered position.

Vala repeated Sam's maneuver with somewhat less success but considerably more enthusiasm. "Having to rescue Daniel from the local authority of whatever planet we're on."

"Oh, that." Sam grinned before she leaned around to shoot out the light fixtures in the next room. Glass rained on the two guards that remained. "You'll get used to it. We do it all the time. Usually it involves a bit less weaponsfire, though."

Outside in the hallway and through the rest of the facility, the once-constant noise of machine guns and zats was dying off. Cam's voice came over the radio. "You gals about done? We've pretty much got things under control, but we should probably move along before the reinforcements arrive."

"With you in a minute, Cam," Sam replied. As she and Vala rushed into the holding area, Sam pulled her zat and felled the last two men. Vala took out her flashlight and moved immediately to the only occupied cell, picking the lock efficiently.

Daniel lay on the concrete floor, unmoving. Vala moved swiftly to his side, putting her hand to his throat to check his pulse. She nodded to Sam, who stood in the doorway of the cell. "Just unconscious, I think," she said, running her hands over him to check for injury.

"Drugged, probably."

"Actually," Vala drawled, smiling up at her, "he smells like a distillery. The next time I'm captured, I'd like it to be by people who get me drunk."

Sam sighed. "I'll radio Teal'c. We need to get back to the gate, even if it means carrying him," she said, stepping out of the cell.

Daniel coughed and opened his eyes slightly, squinting. "Vala?"

"Daniel! Nice of you to join us." Vala patted his cheek, smiling slightly.

He blinked several times. "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you?" Sitting back on her heels, she twirled a lock of hair around one finger almost absently, eyes glued to his face.

Daniel turned his head back and forth, looking around the dimly-lit cell. "By yourself? God, I'm never getting home."

"Fine. I'll just go, then, shall I?"

"No! No, that's not necessary." He pushed himself up to a sitting position, and then, groaning, buried his face in his hands.

She stood up. "No, really. I'll just go, and you can stay here and wait for the rescuers you'd prefer. How's that?"

"Vala, I think I'm dying. I can't possibly do this right now."

"Well you started it."

"Children," Sam said, re-entering the small room.

Daniel lifted his head. "Sam!"

"Glad to see you awake, Daniel. Looks like you had a little too much fun last night."

He grinned, then turned to Vala. "Why didn't you tell me you brought Sam?"

Vala patted his shoulder. "I brought half of Stargate Command, darling, but really, we need to go. Can you walk? Sam here called Teal'c to come sweep you off your feet and carry you to the gate, if that's the kind of rescuing you'd rather."

"No, no, I can walk," Daniel said loudly, his words rushed. "Just, er …" he held out an arm, and Sam grabbed it, pulling him up. "Thanks, guys."

"Never gets old," Sam said.

"No," Vala said, looking from Daniel to Sam and back again. "No, I suppose it really doesn't."


End file.
